Wireless communication systems commonly employ equalizers to handle undesired channel effects from received signals. These equalizers typically assume that white Gaussian noise exists in the channel. This assumption, however, is often inaccurate. That is, in many cases, the noise in the channel derives from various different sources (e.g., co-channel noise, adjacent channel noise, thermal noise, etc.) so that the overall noise spectrum is not white. An equalizer that assumes white noise, therefore, will not produce optimal results.